A Multimedia Message service (MMS) is the most popular means in the mobile communication. With the wide application of the MMS, the average traffic of mobile data network users and the increase of the user number have become unaffordable to the traditional voice network, a data service gradually occupies a large number of network resources, and traffic bottlenecks always occurs in a data core network; moreover, the application of the network resources is increasingly tense; therefore, how to save a network bandwidth, increase a user access speed, and improve the user experience has become the urgent problems to be solved by the operators.
At present, it may take about one hour for a terminal to send or receive a multimedia message of 120 KB, and network congestion usually occurs because an MMS center needs to transmit many multimedia messages at the same time. To solve the problems of network congestion and the like, generally, the existing way is to continuously expand the bandwidth of a mobile network, but this way may waste many resources while solving the problems above.
Furthermore, in order to increase the communication speed of the multimedia message in the network, a user usually adopts a low-quality multimedia message if the network bandwidth cannot be expanded. This is because the low-quality multimedia message is usually small in data size and relatively high in network transmission speed. Obviously, this way, in which the speed is improved but the essential quality of the multimedia message is reduced, cannot meet the requirements of the user on the quality and the speed at the same time, and may damage the MMS as time passes.
In the prior art, the problems of how to save the network bandwidth, increase the speed of sending and receiving a multimedia message, and improve the processing of mobile data traffic and the like are not really solved. If a multimedia message to be sent or received can be compressed or decompressed by a gateway, the multimedia message can be compressed to be sent to meet the requirements of an MMS center of reducing the data traffic of a wireless side, accelerating user access and saving the network bandwidth.